One important part of semiconductor processing is adjusting the electrical properties of various semiconductor layers by doping the layer at specific points to alter its electrical characteristics.
As the size of semiconductor parts shrink, it becomes increasingly important to be able to dope a semiconductor with great accuracy, and to be able to “fine tune” the doping process.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method for dopant profile tuning.